List of minor off screen characters/tabbed
This page is a list of all the characters who do not appear on screen in the Downton Abbey (Programme) but are mentioned by the established characters. Crawley relatives and more Crawley relatives= Mrs Branson Mrs Branson '''is the mother of Kieran and Tom Branson, mother-in-law of the late Lady Sybil Branson, and paternal grandmother of Sybil Branson. She resides in Dublin. Sybil lives with her after she leaves Downton until she marries Tom. '''Notes *Since Tom mentioned he had at least one cousin, either Mrs Branson or her husband has at least one sibling. *It is unknown if Mrs Branson's husband is still alive or if she's a widow. Appearances *Episode 2.08 (mentioned only) }} Tom Branson's Grandfather James Crawley along with his only son, Patrick. The family has a memorial for him and his son in London and then in Downton. His aunt Violet Crawley was not fond of him, finding him too similar to his mother with whom she also had negative relationship. James's body was recovered from the sea and he was buried in Canada Downton Abbey Series 1 Official Script: Page 29. A discussion between Murray and Robert occurs. *Murray: "It was right to bury Mr Crawley in Canada. In fact I hear the Canadians are making quite a thing of the Titanic cemetery." *Robert: "It seems strange to have buried James without Patrick." *Murray: "They may still find some trace of him." *Robert: "After three months? I doubt it. No, I'm afraid Patrick was food for the fishes long ago.". ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 ;Mentions }} James Crawley's Mother Mention }} Mr Patrick Crawley See Patrick Crawley. ---- Reginald Crawley *Episode 1.02 *Episode 4.06 ;Mentions }} Mr Gordon '''Mentions ' ;Notes * Despite this character being listed as "Gordon" that is not actually his name; his forename is unknown and his surname is "Gordon." The mysterious person calling himself Patrick Gordon claims to be related to the Crawleys and Edith makes a possible connection between him and this "Gordon" saying that a great aunt discovered by Robert "married a Gordon"; as Patrick Gordon is using the surname as the way that they are related. }} Marmaduke Painswick *Episode 2.03 *2011 Christmas Special Mentions ''' }} Cousin Freddie alongside Vivianne MacDonald. Sybil used him as an example to Mary when saying that he was like Matthew. Appearance *Episode 1.02 ;Mentions }} 1st Earl of Grantham ;Mentions }} The 1st Earl of Grantham's Wife *Episode 5.02 ;Mentions }} 1st Earl of Grantham's sister ;Mentions :See above. }} 2nd Earl of Grantham . Since the inheritance of the title was restricted to direct male heirs of the original title-holder, he must have been a son or grandson of the 1st Earl. In 1789, he was travelling, on his "grand tour", through France at the time of the fall of the Bastille. His mother sent a letter, by "special messenger", to get him homeEpisode 5.02 ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 *Episode 5.02 ;Mentions }} Daughter-in-law of the 3rd Earl of Grantham 3rd Earl of Grantham ;Mentions }} Mother of Robert's Father *2012 Christmas Special ;Mentions }} Robert Crawley's Father Banning ;Mentions }} Roberta in 1857. ;Appearances *Episode 2.01 ;Mention }} Violet's Aunt Mention }} Violet Crawley's Father and was alive in 1860 to witness Violet's marriage to the father of Robert Crawley. Due to being impoverished, he was not able to provide Violet with a large dowry to save the also impoverished Earldom of Grantham. }} Violet's Sister ;Speculation It is possible that this woman is Roberta or the woman who married a Gordon in the 1860s, but this has not been confirmed. }} |-|On the Titanic= J.J. Astor and a member of the prominent Astor family . J.J. Astor was an acquaintance of Cora Crawley, although not, apparently, of her husband. Cora seemed to be fond of Astor and was worried that he did not get off the sinking RMS Titanic, in 1912. She didn't seem to be as fond of Astor's wife as she was of him, as she referred to her as "that new wife of his". Astor did not survive the sinking, and is believed to have died when one of the smokestacks collapsed onto the awash deck. Appearances * Episode 1.01 Mention }} Madeline Astor was the second wife and widow of millionaire J.J. Astor and a survivor of RMS Titanic. J.J. Astor was an acquaintance of Cora Crawley, although not, apparently, of her husband. Cora seemed not to be as fond of her as she was of J.J. Astor, as she referred to her as "that new wife of his". Appearances *Episode One Mention }} Charles Hays . Hays is credited with the formation of the Grand Trunk Pacific Railway (GTP), a dream he had to create a second transcontinental railroad within the borders of Canada. He is also blamed for the insolvency of both the GTR and the GTP. He died before his dream was complete as he perished at sea in the sinking of the RMS Titanic. Appearances *Episode 3.01 }} Fifth Officer Lowe * Episode 2.06 }} Lucy Rothes was the wife of the 19th Earl of Rothes , whom she married on 19 April 1900. Lady Rothes joined the Crawleys for dinner in March 1912, at Downton Abbey. According to Cora, she expressed her excitement of boarding the RMS Titanic during its maiden voyage to New York in the following month. When news got at Downton, on 16 April, 1912, that the steamer had sunk in the North Atlanic, Cora was shocked because of this. The Countess of Rothes did, however, survive the sinking, having left the sinking ship aboard Lifeboat 8. Appearances *Episode 1.01 Mention }} |-|MacClare Relatives= Lady Agatha *2012 Christmas Special Mentions Notes ''' Agatha's surname may be MacClare, for we do not know if she has ever been married. Her current whereabouts are unknown. }} Lady Annabelle Mention }} Lady Annabelle's husband James MacClare Mention }} Lady Louisa MacClare Mention }} Countess of Newtonmore Mention Behind the Scenes * was the real life filming location for the BBC TV series in which Downton Abbey creator Julian Fellowes starred as , a fictional Scottish nobleman.Monarch of the Glen at Newtonmore Business Association web site }} |-|Levinson Relatives= Cora's Aunt }} Isidore Levinson }} Acquaintances and more Acquaintances of the Crawley Family= Tom Belasis ;Mention }} Viscount Branksome *Episode 1.03 Mention }} Mrs Chetwood John Foyle, Lord Gillingham }} Dr T. Goldman Peter Gordon }} Lady Jervas ;Mention }} Lady Ann McNair ;Mention }} Mr. Molyneux ;Mention }} The Dowager Duchess of Norfolk Mention }} Lady Portsmouth }} Annabelle Portsmouth }} Billy Russell Mention }} Lord Savident }} Mr & Mrs Schroeder (or Schröder) * Episode 5.05 }} Billy Skelton }} Lady Steward ;Mention }} Maud, Lady Strallan *Episode 3.03 Mention }} Madame Swann ;Mention }} Duchess of Truro Mention }} Lady Winborne }} Lady Wren ;Mention }} |-|Crawley family staff= Mr Brockit }} Mrs Butte }} The Crawleys Dentist Mention }} Fräulein Kelder }} Mr. Pakison }} Simmons Mention }} Smithers Mr Stark *Episode 4.06 }} Mr Watson *Episode 1.06 }} |-|Relatives of Crawley family staff= Thomas Barrow's Father ;Mentions }} Freddie Moorsum Beryl Patmore's sister ;Mentions }} Archibald “Archie” Philpotts }} Kate Philpotts }} Anna Bates' mother (Mrs. Smith presumably) Appearances *Episode 1.05 *Episode 3.01 }} Performers and more Performers at the Victoria Theatre= Albert C. }} Bros. Ellie }} Claudet Emerson }} Florie Flower }} Small George }} Danny Gold }} Miss Ada & Mr. Simpson }} |-|Politicians, Monarchs and Government Officials= Joseph Gerald Antsy Mention }} Herbert Henry Asquith Appearances *Episode 4.07 |Of course the question upper most in all of your minds is, why the split between Mr. Asquith and Mr. Lloyd George? Because a divided party spells electoral defeat.|Episode 4.07}} }} Napoleon Appearances *Episode 3.01 }} George Bushell }} King Canute Appearances *Episode 4.02 }} Winston Churchill Appearances *Episode 2.01 }} Martin James Dillon Mention }} Senator Fall Appearances *Episode 4.06 }} The Archduke Appearances *Episode 1.07 }} Lord Henley In Shanley v Harvey (1763) 2 Eden 126, a claim was instituted by Shanley as administrator of the estate of his deceased niece. Shanley had brought Harvey as a child slave, to England, 12 years earlier and had given him to his niece. She had him baptised and had changed his name. She became very ill and about an hour before her death, she gave Harvey about £800 in cash (a substantial sum in those days), asked him to pay the butcher's bill and to make good use of the money. After her death, Shanley brought an action against Harvey to recover the money. Lord Henley, the Lord Chancellor, dismissed the action, with costs against Shanley. In his judgment he held that as soon as a person set foot on English soil, he or she became free and that a "negro" might maintain an action against his or her master for ill usage, together with an application for habeas corpus if detained. However, such comments were not necessary for the decision in the case, and in law were only obiter dictum and not binding on subsequent courts. Appearances *Episode 4.06 }} Thomas Jefferson Appearances *Episode 1.04 }} Kerensky Appearances *Episode 2.03 }} Lenin Appearances *Episode 2.03 }} David Lloyd George Appearances *Episode 1.02 *Episode 2.03 *Episode 3.02 *Episode 4.01 *Episode 4.04 *Episode 4.06 *Episode 4.07 }} George III Appearances *Episode 4.05 }} Ramsay MacDonald Appearances *Episode 5.01 }} Machiavelli Appearances *Episode 3.07 }} Marie Antoinette Appearances *Episode 2.03 *2013 Christmas Special }} Countess Markievicz Appearances *Episode 3.04 }} John Stuart Mill Appearances *Episode 1.06 }} Trevor Andrew Morgan Mention }} The Tsar Appearances *Episode 2.03 *Episode 2.05 }} The Queen of Naples Appearances *2013 Christmas Special }} Robespierre Appearances *Episode 2.03 *2013 Christmas Special }} Jonathan Swire Howard Tyrel }} The Crown Prince Appearances *Episode 2.06 }} The Kaiser Appearances *Episode 1.06 *Episode 2.06 *Episode 3.01 *Episode 4.06 }} Woodrow Wilson Appearances *Episode 2.06 }} Other historic figures and more Other Historic Figures= Dante Appearances *Episode 3.08 }} Archimedes Appearances *Episode 5.01 }} Baden-Powell Appearances *Episode 3.01 }} Theda Bara Appearances *Episode 2.07 }} Bartok Appearances *Episode 4.03 }} Emily Brontë ;Appearances *Episode 5.03 }} Lord Byron Appearances *Episode 4.05 }} Ivy Close Appearances *Episode 3.07 }} Phyllis Dare Appearances *Episode 4.02 }} Emily Davison Appearances *Episode 1.06 }} della Francesca ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 *Episode 5.02 ;Mention }} Charles Dickens Appearances *Episode 4.01 }} Escoffier Appearances *Episode 4.05 }} Guy Fawkes Appearances *Episode 1.07 }} Lillian Gish Appearances *Episode 3.07 }} Maud Gonne Appearances *Episode 3.04 }} Lady Gregory Appearances *Episode 3.04 }} Nathaniel Hawthorne Appearances *Episode 3.07 }} Edmond Hoyle }} Jack Johnson Appearances *Episode 2.06 }} Dr. Johnson Appearances *Episode 3.02 }} Al Jolson Appearances *Episode 4.03 ?|Of course. I love it madly.|Episode 4.03}} }} Karl Marx Appearances *Episode 1.06 }} Tom Mix Appearances *Episode 3.02 }} Mabel Normand Appearances *Episode 2.01 }} Sylvia Pankhurst Appearances *Episode 2.05 }} Charles Ponzi Appearances *Episode 3.08 }} The Pope Appearances *Episode 3.06 }} Lord and Lady Powerscourt Appearances *Episode 4.03 }} This Princip Fellow Appearances *Episode 1.07 }} Puccini Appearances *Episode 4.03 }} Rosetti Appearances *Episode 4.03 }} Ruskin Appearances *Episode 1.06 }} Shakespeare Appearances *Episode 2.05 }} Wat Tyler Appearances *2013 Christmas Special }} Rudolph Valentino Appearances *Episode 4.06 }} Jules Verne Appearances *Episode 2.08 }} H. G. Wells Appearances *Episode 1.07 }} Oscar Wilde Appearances *Episode 3.08 *Episode 4.03 }} Sarah Wilson Appearances *Episode 3.04 }} |-|Characters from Fiction, Literature and Scripture= Andromeda, Cepheus and Perseus Appearances *Episode 1.02 }} Angel Clare }} Augeus (Hercules in Latin) was to clean the Augean stables. Appearances *Episode 3.04 }} Belshazzar ;Mention }} Cat that walked by himself by Rudyard Kipling. It explains how man domesticated all the wild animals except for the cat. Appearances *Episode 2.06 }} Fu Manchu Appearances *Episode 5.01 }} Gunga Din , told from the point of view of an English soldier in India, about an Indian water-bearer (a "Bhishti") who saves the soldier's life but is soon shot and killed. In the final three lines, the soldier regrets the abuse he dealt to Din and admits that Din is the better man of the two for sacrificing his own life to save another. Appearances *Episode 1.05 *2012 Christmas Special }} Iphigenia Appearances *Episode 2.06 }} Juliet She falls in love with Romeo Montague, though their fathers' and respective families are rivals. Nevertheless they marry in secret. When her parents try to force her into a marriage with another nobleman, she drinks a potion that makes her appear dead. Unfortunately, Romeo does not know what she did and believes her to have died. She awakes shortly after he enters the tomb and commits suicide. She follows in suit. Their deaths and now revealed marriage ends their families' feud. Violet confronts Matthew and tells him Mary is still in love with him after he announces his intention to marry Lavinia. Violet says that Mary looked like Juliet upon awakening in the tomb when he made the announcement. Appearances *Episode 2.07 }} Mrs. Bennet . She is the wife of her social superior Mr. Bennet and mother of five daughters including Elizabeth. She is frivolous, excitable, and narrow-minded, and she imagines herself susceptible to attacks of tremors and palpitations. Her public manners and social climbing are embarrassing to Jane and Elizabeth. Her favourite daughter is the youngest, Lydia, who reminds her of herself when younger, though she values the beauty of the eldest, Jane. Her main ambition in life is to marry her daughters to wealthy men. Appearances *Episode 5.01 }} Princess Aurora / Sleeping Beauty from The Beauty Sleeping in the Wood (La Belle au bois dormant) by Charles Perrault and Little Briar Rose (Dornröschen) by the Brothers Grimm. The name was not firmly associated with Sleeping Beauty until the 1959 Disney film by the same name. ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 *Episode 1.06 ;Mention }} Simon Legree . Simon Legree is a cruel slave owner, a Northerner (US) by birth whose name has become synonymous with greed. He is arguably the novel's main antagonist. Appearances *Episode 4.05 }} Lady of Shalott . He wrote two versions of the poem. The poem was loosely based on the Arthurian legend of Elaine of Astolat, as recounted in a thirteenth-century Italian novella titled Donna di Scalotta, with the earlier version being closer to the source material than the later. Tennyson focused on the Lady's isolation in the tower and her decision to participate in the living world, two subjects not even mentioned in Donna di Scalotta. Appearances *Episode 4.03 }} Methuselah "Man of the dart/spear", or alternatively "his death shall bring judgment" is the man in the Hebrew Bible reported to have lived the longest. Extra-biblical tradition maintains that he died on the 11th of Cheshvan of the year 1656 (Anno Mundi, after Creation), at the age of 969, seven days before the beginning of the Great Flood. Methuselah was the son of Enoch and the grandfather of Noah. The name Methuselah, or the phrase "old as Methuselah", is commonly used to refer to any living thing reaching great age. Appearances *2011 Christmas Special }} Mrs. Tanqueray (2nd) . It adopts the 'Woman with a past' plot, popular in nineteenth century melodrama. The play opens with a late night dinner between the widower Mr Tanqueray and some of his long time professional friends. All are upper class members of British Society, and are very disturbed when they learn of the upcoming second marriage of Tanqueray to a Mrs Paula Jarman, a lower class woman with a known sexual past. As the play progresses we see the misery of the mismatched couple and their shared efforts to foster a bond between the young, but impeccably proper Miss Eillean Tanqueray and her young unhappy stepmother. This is compromised when Mrs Tanqueray learns the identity of her stepdaughter's fiancé; he is the man who ruined her, years ago. She reveals her knowledge to her husband, who prevents the marriage and alienates his daughter. This alienation spreads and husband and wife, father and daughter, step-parent and child are all angered and alone. When the daughter learns the reasons behind her disappointment she is struck with pity and makes a speech about trying again with her stepmother, only to go to her and find her dead, apparently by suicide. Appearances *Episode 4.07 }} Sydney Carton Appearances *Episode 1.02 }} Tess of the d'Urbervilles novel Tess of the d'Urbervilles . Tess, through her father, believes they are related to the d'Urbervilles, not realizing that it was a purchased title, and is raped by "cousin" Alec d'Urbervilles. Several years later the son of a preacher named Angel Clare proposes to her. This puts her in a painful dilemma, Angel obviously thinks her a virgin and she shrinks from confessing her past. Appearances *2011 Christmas Special }} |-|Other= Bishop Richard De Warren ;Mention }} Beth *Episode 2.04 Mention }} Corporal Frank Brown }} Mr Bromidge's mother }} Ivy Burns }} Peter Burns ;Mention }} General Burton ;Mention }} Colonel Cartwright ;Mention }} Jack Courtenay Appearances *Episode 2.02 }} Mr Cox }} Mr Crump Mention }} Walter Evans Mrs. Gaunt ;Mention }} Lizzy Gregson *2012 Christmas Special *Episode 4.01 }} Mr Harlip Mention }} Thomas Jackson }} Mrs Margadale Monk *Episode 4.04 }} Clive Pullbrook Mention }} David White References